Gringotts visits Harry
by karekid2004
Summary: Summary: Gringotts comes to visit Harry at the end of his 3rd year approximately one week into the summer vacation.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Gringotts comes to visit Harry at the end of his 3rd year approximately one week into the summer vacation.

(Authors note)- _(hi)_ – is Harry's thoughts.

Gringotts visits Harry

A short knock on the door disrupts the Dursley's evening of watching the telly.

"Boy get the door," Harry's uncle shouts.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry says as he finishes washing the dishes.

Harry opens the door to a middle age average looking man waiting patiently on the other side.

"Hello," says the man when the door opened. "I am looking for a Mister Harry James Potter. Might that by any chance be you, young sir?"

Harry starts to get nervous at the question because no one is suppose to know where he lives.

"Yes, that is me. What can I do for you?" Harry asks nervously.

"I am here representing Gringotts in a matter concerning you. May I come in?"

"Do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?" Harry questioned.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," he hands Harry a card.

Harry peers at the card. It read:

Gringotts Representative

Griphook

Senior Account Holder

(Under Glamour if in a Muggle Area)

"Oh come inside, Sir," Harry draws his wand while closing the door and points it at the man. "Would you mind removing the Glamour for security's sake?" Harry asks.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," He glances at Harry raised wand and slowly reaches for his watch and removes it from his wrists dropping the Glamour instantly. "It is a simple glamour imbedded into a watch for easy removal and reattachment." Griphook explain at Harry asking look.

Harry puts his wand away and gives Griphook a sheepish look. "Sorry about that Mr. Griphook, but I cant be too careful about safety now can I. Now why is Gringotts visiting me at home?" Harry says as he guides them up to his bedroom.

Griphook opens his briefcase and removes a stack of folders. "It has come to Gringotts attention that you have not replied to any of the mail that has been sent to you due to the fact that you are over the age of thirteen and head of you family."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "I have never received any mail from Gringotts. What are you talking about?"

Griphook looked shocked. "Are you saying that you have not received anything about your status?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Mr. Potter, this is most disturbing. You should have received numerous pieces of mail from us since you turned eleven… Let me see here…" He rummages though some papers quickly. "Ah here it is. Mr. Potter at the age of eleven Gringotts sent to you a secure package detailing all of you account holdings and an explanation of which accounts you currently had access to. Also it explained that when you turned thirteen you would be eligible for emancipation due to you head of family status. Then we have sent you secured monthly account updates. When you turned thirteen we sent numerous owls to you requesting you come in to sign these papers so you could have complete access to all of your accounts. When you never came in it was assumed that you were bus with your studies and school, so the bank president put a contingency plan into effect detailing that someone would go to your home after your third year ended." As Griphook finished he sat silently going through his papers as Harry digested this information.

Harry looked confused for a couple a minutes as he digested what he had just heard. Then Harry began to get angry as he thought. _(If what Griphook said is true then that means someone is blocking my mail. The only person I can think of that has that much control over what I do is Albus Dumbledore, He is the only one with enough motive to want to stop me from being emancipated, because, "You must reside with you blood relative for you protection, my boy." Protection my arse what protects me from the Dursley's?)_

"Griphook do I own any property that are in decent condition," Harry asks suddenly startling Griphook from his papers.

"Err. Um. Yes, yes you do own several homes around the world. All of which are currently being taken care of by your numerous house elves."

Harry got an evil look in his eye and smirked. "Griphook, hand over those emancipation papers. I want to get out of this hell hole."

THE END

(Authors note)- So what do you think? Review and let me know please.


End file.
